Hayesoweth
by yay4chenoday
Summary: A multi-chapter love story inspired by fantasies of Sean Hayes' and Kristin Chenoweth's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Till There Was You

Sean Hayes and Kristin Chenoweth were together again at last. She had just finished filming her movie in Detroit so she and Sean were finally able to hang out. They were both EXTREMELY happy to see each other again. Ever since Promises closed, everyone went off to do their own thing, and they had been missing each other terribly. They had talked on the phone and on Twitter a little bit, but were dying to see each other. Right now, they were polishing off a box of donuts at Sean's house.

"Hey Kris, let's take a picture of the two of us."

"Uhm ok?"

"You know, savor the moment...oh! And I could probably post this on twitter for our fans to see!"

This wasn't the only reason he wanted the picture. He had secretly been putting together a scrapbook of their pictures and experiences together; he was hoping to give it to her for Valentines Day.

"Sure!" she said.

Kristin put on her sweet and innocent smile when Sean put his arm around her. Oh, how she had missed that feeling. He couldn't help but put on his biggest grin because his "favorite leading lady" was back with him again.

"All set! Lemme just post this online."

She giggled a little.

"I know that giggle Kris. What are ya thinking?"

"Oh nothing. Just picturing the responses of people who are gonna see it."

"Oh," he chuckled a little. "Probably a million 'AWWW!'s and people telling us we're perfect for each other." he nudged her a little.

He often wondered if they WERE perfect for each other. He would sometimes have a hard time thinking about their relationship. They were just best friends right? But whenever they would share a kiss, or sing 'I'll Never Fall Again', he would think to himself: I'm gay right? That's who I am. But look at her! The soft, blonde hair, those eyes, that bright and kind personality, and of course that show-stopping smile. Are we more than just friends?

"You're probably right." she said while taking a bite out of her donut. "Gosh, I can picture all those giggling little fangirls."

She too, had wondered if he was her soul mate. He was always there for her, and she knew she truly loved him. She loved the feeling when he wrapped his arms around her. Almost as if the world was frozen and it was just the two of them. Together. Forever. The kiss they shared at the Tonys. It was just supposed to be a little gag. But she dangled in his arms, his soft lips touched hers, and they went all out. For her, it was more than just a thing to get the crowd laughing. It was pure paradise. But she knew her fantasies of them living happily ever after together would never come true. No matter how much she would wish and pray and hope, it could never happen. She often wondered why God gave her such bad luck with relationships. She now understood. Because of the fact that she thought about it constantly, it made her want to be his even more. And if she had married Marc or continued to date Aaron, she wouldn't be feeling what she felt when she was with Sean.

The two of them gazed into each others eyes. They shared a quick smooch, their mouths loaded with donuts. They both laughed.

"Glad to have you back with me." Sean said.

"I'm glad I met you." she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'll Stand By You

It is now around 7:00. Sean told Kristin she could stay the night if she wanted. She, however did not have a change of clothes so she was forced to wear some of his sweats.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean bursted with laughter when she came out in sweatpants and a sweatshirt that were way too big on her.

"Oh shut up!" she said while hitting him a little on the shoulder. "I had no choice!"

"Oh, tiny, tiny Kristin...u look like, like..." he hesitated after seeing the scowl on her face. "Like an adorable little pixie!" he said with a wink.

"Uh, thanks?" she giggled.

"So, are ya hungry? We could order a pizza or something."

"OOH! How about takeout? Me likey some mushu-pork and fried rice!"

"I should've known...ok, takeout it is." he took out his cell phone and began to call the restaurant.

An hour later, they are sitting on Sean's couch and eating the food. He gets a few blankets and they begin to cuddle.

"Wait, I should pop in a movie first..." he said just as they were beginning to get comfy.

"Alright, what do you wanna watch?"

His first thought was Grown Ups or Date Night. However, he knew Kristin loved scary, dramatic, and romantic movies so he decided against those.

"How about...good ol' Titanic?"

"Awwww! Such a sweet movie! Ok! I have to warn you though, I'll most likely be bawling my eyes out."

"It's alright. I'll be right here to comfort you. I have and always will be too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Open Your Heart To Me

'Never letting go...never letting go...' Titanic is playing and it's at the end where the ship has sunk and Rose and Jack are floating in the water, promising their love for each other. This automatically brings Kristin to tears.

"Hold...on...to him...Rose..." she sobs. Sean's shirt is now soaked with Kristin's tears.

"Kris, it's just a movie! It's ok!" he pulls her tighter and starts kissing her forehead. She buries her face in his shirt, sobbing.

She starts to talk, but her voice can't seem to grasp enough air. "It's so...romantic...so what if...he's gone...forever...they loved each other...very much...and she KNEW...that he loved her!" she cant hold it in anymore and becomes hysterical.

Sean lifts her head up and gazes into her red and tear-filled eyes. He can't bear to look at her so upset, and gets a little choked up. He overpowers it and continues speaking clear; he just says it a little softer and slower.

"Kris, I've never seen you so upset! I know that it wasn't just the movie. Something's bothering you, and the movie really hit your soft-spot."

Unable to say anything, she just looked into his bright blue eyes. He looked back at her and tucked her hair behind her ears. He gently touched her cheek and she raised her hand to feel his warm and comforting hand touching her face. He leaned in, and started kissing her. She closed her eyes, knowing that this moment was the best reaction she could get from him. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Too Good To Be True

Engulfed in each others arms, they began intensely making out. Before you know it, Kristin was lying on top of Sean on the couch. She quickly got up. She was torn and frazzled.

"What are we doing? I love you, but you don't love me in the same way! We can't go far with this relationship!" she began to cry. She COULD NOT believe she had just said that aloud, but she didn't try to take her words back.

"What? Kris, I...I..."

"Go ahead say it. I know you don't love me the way I love you."

"Kris, listen to me." he said stroking his fingers through her hair. "I'm actually glad you said that. Because I've been thinking and..."

She looked up. Was she about to hear what she had always been dreaming of? Was he about to say...

"I've always been torn ever since the day we became best friends. I was gay. But you have changed me Kris. I've been trying to find myself, trying to find who I was meant to be. I love you Miss Chenoweth." he smiled a bit thinking of their days together as Chuck and Fran. "I want to go straight for you. I have BEEN wanting to, but I wasn't sure. Now I know you feel the same way! Do you know how relieved I am about this?"

WHAT? Kristin thought. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Wait, so you want to date? Like, REAL dating? You want to be a couple?"

"Yes!"

She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her. Tight. Close. Warm. Her dreams finally came true. She was with the man she loved at last! They looked at each other, knowing that this was meant to be. They kissed, kissed, AND kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'll Never Fall In Love Again

Through all these emotions and kissing and hugging, Sean picked up Kristin and they ended up in his bedroom. There, they lay on his king-sized bed. At first, they laid on their backs staring at the ceiling. They were under the covers pondering what had happened and how it had drastically changed their lives. Kristin rolled on her side and stared at him. He then rolled on his side and faced her. She mouthed 'I love you' and he kissed her forehead. He began to put his arm around her and he stroked and rubbed her back.

"Kristin, I love you. I don't want to EVER lose you."

With tear-filled eyes she looked at him. "I love you too. I love you more than words can say. Without you, there's a hole in my heart."

They pulled each other close and tight, and kissed like the world was frozen and it was just the two of them. Kristin had rolled up on top of Sean in the midst of all this and put her ear to his chest as he stroked her back. She could hear his heartbeat. 'Bump bump, bump bump...' She sighed and looked at him smiling.

"I can hear your heartbeat." she said.

"Yay?" he smiled. "That's good right? It means I'm alive and this isn't just a dream or fantasy. This is really happening. We are finally...one."

She tilted her head and gave a little smile. They began to kiss, kiss and kiss, a little harder and harder. Before they knew it, she was pulling Sean's shirt up and felt his soft, warm skin. 'He's mine. This is actually happening. I've finally found Mr. Right.' she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Would You Be? Could You Be?

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" Sean yells. Kristin is sleeping when she opens her eyes to see him lying next to her, his face bright and happy.

"Morning." she says a little groggily. "What time is it?"

"Uhmm...around 9:30. Did you sleep okay?"

"Fantastic. Just Fan-tastic." She winked at him.

He laughed a little. "Good. Last night went well for me too." He winked back at her. "I made you, well us, breakfast in bed. Lemme go get it. I'll be right back." He smiled at her and headed to the kitchen.

Kristin lay there, thinking about what had took place last night. Last Night. She couldn't even describe how wonderful and magical it was; until it hit her. Did they use protection? She couldn't remember. It happened so quickly. Then, Sean entered the room carrying a tray with two glasses of orange juice, a rose in a little vase, a plate covered in a tin cover, and a plate that wasn't covered. He placed the one that was covered in front of Kristin.

"So fancy!" she said.

"I hope you like it. I'm not the best cook, but I can scramble eggs and toast bread like there's no tomorrow!" He nudged her a bit.

She opened the cover, Sean looking at her face for her reaction.

"Oh wow!...I...I...Sean!" she looked at him speechless. Under the lid was a diamond ring. It was silver with three diamonds on it. There were two tiny ones on either side of the medium sized heart-shaped one in the middle.

Sean took the ring off the plate, and got down on one knee. "You know I love you. You know we share something special. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I will go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

She began to cry. Was this happening too quickly? Just yesterday she knew they could never date, let alone be married. But last night, last night they shared something special. She knew she wanted to be his.

With tear-filled eyes, she took his hand and leaned in close. She whispered in his ear. "Yes."

She threw herself into his arms and "I'll Never Fall In Love Again" began playing in her heart. He was happy beyond words.

"Just one question." She said. "Were you planning this? Or do you just keep a ring handy?" She laughed a bit.

"Kris, it's not 9:30. It's 1 in the afternoon. You are QUITE the heavy sleeper!" he said jokingly. "This morning I went out and bought the ring."

"Oh, well it's absolutely beautiful!"

He placed the ring on her finger. She had this done before. But this time, this time it felt...right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hummana-Hummana Whaaat?

It's been a month since Sean proposed. Their friends and family were thrilled for them. Kristin and Sean had been on a loose work schedule so they could have more time to plan for the wedding. Kristin would often run out of meetings about the wedding and rush to the bathroom. There she would throw up. A lot. She just thought she had a bug or something until...

'No. Just no. This CANNOT be happening.' she thought. Kristin had been throwing up a lot lately, but when she missed her period this month, she knew something was up. She stared at the pregnancy test she bought this morning. There was that little + staring at her. She didn't know what to say or do. She just sat on her bathroom floor in shock. She rubbed her stomach thinking: What am I going to do? The wedding is in 3 months. What will I tell my parents? What will I tell Sean? She just sat there on the floor planning out what she would say. This wasn't exactly something they expected. Then she heard the front door open. She dried her eyes and splashed some water on her face.

"Sean? Is that you?"

"Yup. Where are you?" He began to walk down the hallway.

"I'm right here." She stood at the bathroom door looking at him.

"There's my leading lady!" He went up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Sean, we need to talk."

Puzzled, he walked over to the couch with her. "What's the matter? You don't sound like yourself. Have you been crying? You're not saying you want to cancel the wedding are you?"

"No, no of course not. It's just, well..." she couldn't get the words out. "I...I'm..."

He became worried. "You're..."

"I'm pregnant Sean."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Whoever You Are, I Love You

"You're WHAT?"

She broke down to tears. He hugged and comforted her as much as he could.

"That night..." she sobbed. "We...and now..."

"Kris, I'm sure that this is a big shocker for you; it is for me too. But you don't have to be so sad about it! Look on the bright-side, we're going to be parents!"

She gave a tiny smile. "I guess...but I'm not ready Sean! I mean, I love kids and I have always wanted a family of my own...but I didn't expect this! Not yet anyway..."

"Kris, it's OKAY. You are going to be a FANTASTIC mother!" He pulled her closer and she sobbed a little. Her face was buried in his chest.

She looked up. "I'm scared though. What if I'm not a great mom?"

He gave a reassuring smile. "Trust me. Our child will be fine."

"I should probably call Mom, Dad, and Denny and tell them."

"Yes!"

"I'll call Denny first. I NEED Denny!" She grabbed her Blackberry and called him. As soon as she heard his voice she brightened up. "Hi, how are you?...Oh that's great...I know right? We haven't talked in forever!...and by the way, I'm pregnant...uh-huh...I dont know...yeah, I'm calling them next...thanks Denny!...Talk to you soon...bye-bye."

"Oh gosh. What do I tell Mom and Dad? Talking to Denny is easy. But WHAT DO I SAY TO MOM AND DAD?"

"Do you want me to do it?"

She nodded yes. "But I'll talk to them a little...you tell them though." She handed him her Blackberry.

"Alright." He began to call them. "Oh hi...we're good...we have some news...no, not that...well, congrats! You're getting another grandchild!...yes...yes, I'll put her on."

"Mom? Dad?...yeah its true...I'm okay I guess..."

Kristin finished talking to her parents and hung up the phone. They called some more friends and family and then sat there in silence.

Sean put his hand to her abdomen. He leaned in and began to whisper: "We haven't met yet, but your Mommy and Daddy love you very much. You are gonna be one heck of a kid."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, my friend wrote this chapter, I just revised it. All credit for this one goes to her.**

Chapter 9: Two Heads Are Better Than One

Kristin giggled and said softly. "I wasn't expecting to have a child any time soon. But I'm happy it's with you."

"And I'm happy that I'm having a child with my favorite Leading Lady."

He smiled and looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek.

A few weeks later, Kristin went to get an ultrasound without Sean because he had been working and couldn't make it.

"Okay, well there's the heartbeat!...And another one? Well, congratulations Miss Chenoweth you're having twins!"

Kristin's jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm having TWINS? TWINS? I HAVE to call Sean!"

She immediately grabbed her BlackBerry and called him.

"Hey hon...Not to disturb you at work but I have some news about the baby...Well, babies...Twins...Yes twins...Ok, I'll talk to you when you get home...OK I love you too...Bye!"

When Kristin got home she sat on the couch watching various reality shows and thought to herself 'Twins? What am I gonna do? Am I gonna be a good mother? Can I handle this?'

She started crying when Sean walked in their bedroom.

"Kris are you OK?" He sat next to her and hugged her tight as she buried her face into him.

She whispered "Yeah I'm fine...But I don't know if I can handle this Sean."

"You're gonna be the perfect mother just like your gonna be the perfect wife."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled big "I love you Sean. You always know what to say to cheer me up."

He smiled looked into her eyes and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One Less Bell To Answer

Kristin had been experiencing back pains and cramps for the past few days. She brushed it off as nothing; she just thought it was a normal symptom of pregnancy. But one day, she knew something was SERIOUSLY wrong.

"Sean? We need to go to the hospital. NOW."

"What? Why? You're only two months! Is something wrong?"

Kristin pointed to the blood.

"Oh no." he said in realization. "Get in the car! Now!"

In a panic, the two rushed to the emergency room. Sean frazzled, Kristin petrified. She was able to get a doctor quick, and they wheeled her into a room. There, she lay on the bed. The 'beep beep' of various monitors was pounding in her head. Sean was standing beside her, holding her hand, promising to not let go.

Staring at the monitors and Kristin, Sean whispers "C'mon now...c'mon...we're okay...we're okay..." His eyes begin to fill with tears.

They both stare at each other, unprepared for this scenario. Kristin looks up toward the ceiling mouthing "Please God, please..." And she bursts into tears.

The doctor looked at a monitor. A loud beep was heard. Then another was heard shortly after. Kristin and Sean felt like those were the longest and loudest beeps they had ever heard in their lifetime. The doctor softly said "I'm sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, this chapter was written by my friend.**

Chapter 11: Keep Holding On

Kristin bursted out in tears. She couldn't believe it. She pulled Sean close to her and Sean wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"But...I...Just...I...How did this happen? I told you Sean, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

"Shhhhhh. Don't say that ever. You can handle anything in the world. Just look on the bright side!"

Kristin looked up with tear-filled red eyes. "WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?"

"Now we can keep trying and trying to get pregnant again." Sean winked.

She smiled the slightest bit.

"But...what if this happens again? I'm not ready to go through this time after time Sean!"

"Kris, calm down! I know this is hard! Look at me! I'm a mess right now! But trust me, we WILL have that happily ever after! Everything happens for a reason. Promise me you'll remember that." he kissed her forehead.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hello, Goodbye

Well, the wedding went on as planned. Kristin got her dress re-sized, most of the arrangements were already done, and the big day was finally here. Everyone was excited. But Kristin was still trying to tuck away the runaway bride inside her. She was also still trying to deal with her miscarriage.

Her maid of honor, Erin Dilly and her BEST friend Denny Downs were running around frantically.

"Has anyone seen Kristin? It seems like she just disappeared!" Denny announced to the room full of girls waiting around in their dresses, fixing their hair and make-up.

Erin ran up to him. "I don't know! I was wondering the same thing!"

"Ugh! Why does she have to do this? WHY TODAY?"

"I don't know! But we have to find her! We're leaving for the church in an hour! Where could she be?"

Kristin's niece, Emily overheard the little debacle that was going on. "What? Aunt Kristi's missing?"

"Yup! Did you see her at all before?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago...she was in her dress, hair and make up all done, then she walked away. I figured she had to go to the bathroom or something."

"Oh no." Denny's eyes widened. "Diva alert. Kris is NOT doing this today!"

"How do you know if she ran away?"

"Trust me. I know her. Erin, go get Sean. Emily, come with me. Operation: GKBARFHBWBSBACD is a go!"

They looked at him with tilted heads in confusion. "WHAT?"

"GET KRISTI BACK AND READY FOR HER BIG WEDDING BECAUSE SHE'S BEING A COMPLETE DIVA. Acronyms aren't the problem right now! Let's move it people! Chop chop!"

Erin fled to get Sean. She could not afford to be slowed down right now. She took off her heels, put them in her hand and sprinted away. "Kristin! You owe me big-time for this!"

"Okay, Em. Think. Where would she be hiding?"

"Uhmm...idk! Somewhere no one would ever look for a person?"

"Ugh! Check all rooms that are not being used for the wedding! I'll go to the left side of the building, you go to the right side. Got it?"

"I'm not 10 Denny." Emily scurried away.

Denny began checking rooms. Out of breath, Erin caught up with him, practically dragging Sean along.

"Denny!" Sean yelled. "Any sign of where she is?"

"No...not yet!"

The three frantically searched the halls, rooms, even closets! Then Denny's phone began to beep.

"Its Emily! She found her! Quick!"

They caught up with Emily, who was sitting on the floor, her back against a closet door. She looked exhausted.

"Oh finally!" she stood up. "She won't come out. She even jammed the door."

"Kris?" Sean knocked on the door.

They heard sobs. "What?" she answered.

"Can you please come out of there?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"No. You cant see your bride yet. Bad luck." They heard another sob.

"Please?" There was a pause, then a rustle heard from inside the closet.

"Fine."

He opened the door, and squeezed in.

"Kris. It's our wedding day! You should be out having the best day of your life! Why are you in here?"

"I'm a horrible person."

"KRIS! How many times must I tell you? You're perfect in every way!"

"I cost two human beings their LIVES."

"It wasn't your fault! I know you're still recovering, but it's time to move on!"

"I know! But I can't handle that, and what if I'm not a good wife for you? I want you to have someone deserving of your support and love!"

"I want that too. Which is why I chose you to marry me. I love you. You're my one and only leading lady!" he leaned in and kissed her. "Now how 'bout we go get married?"

"Why do you have to be so darn sweet?" she smiled. "Let's go."

They opened the door to find Denny, Erin, and Emily sitting on the floor with glasses in their hands.

"We weren't listening in!" Denny said putting the glass behind his back.

"So how bout that wedding?" Erin said.

Sean took Kristin's arm in his, and they walked down the hall smiling.

"KRISTI!" Denny yelled down the corridor "YOUR MAKE UP LOOKS LIKE CRAP!"

Kristin didn't bother to turn around. "Shut up Denwah!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The bridesmaids and Denny waited at the doorway for the procession to begin. They frantically patted their dresses and Kristin's dress to make sure everyone looked perfect. Denny was in full control mode and tried to calm Kristin down as much as he could.

"C'mon Kris. Deeeeep breath now!"

"Denny!" she laughed. "I feel like I could pee my pants! Look at him!" she pointed to Sean. "This is a dream come true! I don't want it to be screwed up!"

"Trust me. If anyone or anything comes between you and a perfect wedding, they will be getting a special treatment from yours truly."

"Oh Denny!"

The girls clutched their bouquets of pink carnations and baby's breath. The music filled the air. Her dad interlocked arms with her as they waited for the bridesmaids to walk down to the alter.

"Baby girl...he's a lucky guy."

"And I'm a lucky girl."

"Much better than Marc." he mumbled under his breath.

"Dad!"

The time was finally here. Kristin's stomach had butterflies. Sean's palms were sweaty. The music began. The people in the pews rose.

"This is it." she whispered to herself.

The walk to the alter seemed like it took forever. All she could do was keep her eyes on Sean. Guests were crying, and gazing at her in awe. They finally reached the alter and her dad bent down to kiss her forehead and shook Sean's hand. He then headed to sit down. Sean took Kristin's hands and held them like he was holding on to dear life.

"Family and friends of Kristin Chenoweth and Sean Hayes, we are gathered here today to unite these two in the holy marriage bond. If anyone disagrees, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

A loud bang was heard. The doors of the chapel flung open.

"STOP THE WEDDING! STOP THE WEDDING!"

Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Writer. A.K.A: Aaron Sorkin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A loud gasp was heard. Aaron ran up the aisle to Kristin.

Denny jumped up. "OH HELL NO!"

"WHAT? AARON?" Kristin panicked.

"Kristin! I love you! Why are you doing this?"

"BECAUSE IM OVER YOU! Our relationship failed! Yeah, you were sweet, but I LOVE SEAN."

Aaron began to sing. "There was love all around, but I never heard it singing! No I never heard it all! Till there was you!"

"AARON! Stop! Please just STOP!"

"Kristin! You wrote about our love in your book! I wrote a whole chapter in it about how our relationship started! I know you still have feelings for me!"

"Aaron! THAT WAS YEARS AGO! GET OVER IT! 'CHENORKIN' IS DONE!"

Sean was frazzled. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Look buddy, get the f*ck out! You two are NO MORE! Now, this is OUR wedding! Don't think I won't call the cops on you! I'm not letting you screw this up!"

"Go ahead! Call them! I don't care! I just think you should admit that Kristin doesn't love you like she loves me."

Sean punched Aaron in the nose. Aaron was knocked to the ground and was gushing blood. He quickly retaliated and kicked Sean in the balls. It was an all out fist fight. Everyone was in a panic. Kristin's brother Mark ran up and tried to break up the fight. She stood there yelling at them to stop. All of a sudden, Denny bashed open the doors and was holding two cans of hairspray.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." he said while strolling up to the alter, twirling the cans like a cowboy would do to his pistols.

"Hah! What are you gonna do? Harden my hair to death?" Aaron said unamused.

"NEVER underestimate the power of hairspray."

Denny whipped out the cans, and sprayed Aaron right in the eyes. Aaron shrieked in pain. He rubbed his eyes, which made it even worse. It got to the point where his vision was blurred and he could barely walk. The cops had showed up just in time. Kristin, Sean, Aaron, Denny, and a few family members went outside to talk to the cops. They explained everything. Aaron was taken away. And they stood out there talking.

"Some wedding huh?" Sean said. His tuxedo was ripped and he was bleeding.

"Oh sweetie c'mere." Kristin sat him down and began cleaning his forehead.

Denny walked by. "I advise people to not mess with the Denwah!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After the chaos, everyone began to head back inside.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Kristin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My ribs hurt a little, but probably nothing serious."

"Okay. Are you sure though? We can put the wedding off. Call a doctor?"

"No no! Im fine! Now c'mon!"

Sean and Kristin walked down the aisle arm in arm. They shared a gentle kiss before the priest began to speak.

"Well that was unexpected..." he said. "So, do you Kristin Chenoweth take Sean Hayes as your lawful wedded husband? Through sickness and health? For rich or for poor?"

"I do." she placed the ring on his finger and began to cry. "Uhm, Sean and I wrote little vows to each other. So here's mine: Sean from the first moment I saw you I knew we had something special. I fell in love with you the first time I looked into your eyes. I'm so happy that I get to share the rest of my life with you. Thank you for always being there for me and being so loyal. I love you and I always will."

The room was filled with various "awww's" and Sean also began to cry. But, a few moments after Kristin had finished, Sean got a funny look on his face. He dropped to the ground on his knees looking at Kristin. She screamed and dropped down beside him.

"SEAN! SEAN! HONEY ARE YOU OKAY?"

He began to cough up blood. He grabbed his side and began wheezing. Kristin's parents frantically called 911. Sean barely had enough breath, but was able to whisper to Kristin "I love you. I'm sorry." He lay there curled up in a ball at the alter coughing up more and more blood.

"Sean! No! What's happening?" she grabbed him and began to hug him. Their closest friends and family raced up to join them. "SEAN! HONEY!" Kristin kept screaming. She tore off his tux and saw his chest. There was an odd bump where his ribs were. "Oh no." She knew what had happened. Aaron must have broken one of his ribs and it punctured something. A lung, an artery...she didn't know. She just knew that she wanted him to be okay again.

The paramedics arrived and scooped Sean up and put him onto a gernie. Kristin was bawling her eyes out. She never wanted to see her love like this. She got into the ambulance as well and they zoomed off to the hospital. She heard the 'beep beep' of the equipment. A sound she despised. She held Sean's hand.

"Please. Sean. I love you. Stay with me." Remembering the night they first learned of their feelings for each other she said "I'm never letting go."


End file.
